This invention relates to a headrail for a window blind.
Window blinds have been manufactured for many years particularly of the type where an upper edge of the blind formed from a flexible fabric is clamped at a headrail above the window and the blind is rolled or folded upwardly from the bottom by a pull string which is mounted in a pulley at the headrail. Such blinds are of the roll-up type in which a roll is formed at the bottom edge of the blind with the roll being moved upwardly of the blind by the pull cord until it reaches a required position either at the headrail or at an intermediate position across the window. A second type known as the Roman type involves the pull cord being threaded through the blind so that it folds in a series of layers as the pull cord is drawn upwardly by the pulley device in the headrail. It will be appreciated that both of these types can use the same type of headrail.
For many years blinds of these type have been manufactured using a valance formed by a strip of the blind fabric which hangs forwardly over the headrail and this hides the working mechanisms at the top of the blind. These arrangements are however unsatisfactory in that they are complicated and expensive to manufacture thus increasing the price of what otherwise could be an economic and effective technique for covering windows providing a neat and modern appearance relative to conventional drapes. Other more recent techniques have provided a plastic front facing or valance of a rigid plastics material which covers the working arrangements without the necessity for a separate fabric portion to provide a hanging covering. However, arrangements of this type have been difficult to assemble and manufacture, this again increasing the price of the finished product to the public.